<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Результат by kelRian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163486">Результат</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian'>kelRian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Light BDSM, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>по гифочке, когда босые ступни "танцуют" рядом с бруталными армейскими ботами.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oskar von Reuenthal/Walter von Schenkopp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Результат</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: Xenya-m</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ройенталь, расслабленно валяющийся на кровати, был хорош. Вальтер испытывал особенное низменное удовольствие от мысли, что именно из-за него Оскар сейчас выберется из-под одеяла и отправится в душ, потому что во время секса взмок так, что даже волосы на лбу слиплись.</p><p>Их отношения были какой-то немыслимой чередой взлетов, падений, невероятных ссор, доходящих до драк, и потом столь же бурных примирений. Сначала о неформальном общении знали единицы с некогда противоборствующих сторон галактики, а потом всех больше занимали разговоры о предстоящей свадьбе Райнхарда, чем его превосходительство гросс-адмирал с разбитой губой и его превосходительство генерал с рассеченной бровью. Да и настолько бурные выяснения отношений спустя год стали значительно реже. Дикий зверь потихоньку приручался.</p><p>— Скажи, когда ты в меня влюбился? — поинтересовался Вальтер, потягиваясь. Надо будет уговорить Оскара сделать в доме ванную на двоих. После физических упражнений не помешает отдых в горячей воде, а еще лучше — в парилке.</p><p>Ройенталь посмотрел своим излюбленным взглядом недоумевающего младенца.</p><p>— Никогда.</p><p>— Подожди, — Вальтер решил быть терпеливым, — ты только что орал, что я ленивая альянсовская скотина. Я весь взмок, пока тебя удовлетворил. Потом ты оттрахал меня в рот так, что до сих пор болит глотка, и при этом имеешь наглость заявлять, что не влюблялся?</p><p>— Нет, — Оскар равнодушно пожал плечами.</p><p>— А я в тебя тогда... — Оскар подчеркнуто не обращал внимания, перелистывая брошенную на столике книгу. Он настолько был увлечен чтением, что Вальтер решился: — Когда тебя подвесили…</p><p>Это воспоминание Вальтер хранил, как некоторые хранят дорогие украшения — в самом дальнем шкафу памяти, регулярно доставая, чтобы обновить.</p><p>Рейд розенриттеров был удачным. Они захватили в плен одного из приближенных к Райнхарду адмиралов — Оскара фон Ройенталя. Сначала Вальтеру казалось, что вооруженный только ножом офицер легко упрыгает от него, одетого в тяжелые десантные доспехи, но, благодарение случайности, тот споткнулся о раскиданное по полу обмундирование. Дальнейшее было делом техники.</p><p>Оказалось, что Райнхард готов дорого заплатить за его свободу. Полководец довольно быстро подписал с Венли мирный договор. Немногие верили, что Ян найдет правильные слова, но ему удалось невозможное.</p><p>Все это время Ройенталь был почетным и охраняемым пленником. Ему даже камеру выделили антуражную — с красивой каменной кладкой и зловещими цепями под потолком. Венли не протестовал, Оскар относился ко всему с юмором, а Розенриттеры втихаря потешались над благородным "гостем", запуская в камеру домашних мышек и неядовитых змей.</p><p>Оказалось, что мышей Ройенталь боится, по крайней мере, он накрыл ее чашкой, а змее потом пришлось приносить живой корм. Она, стремясь к теплу, спала у Оскара на груди, пока тот читал.</p><p>Увидев заготовленного паука размером с ладонь, Вальтер понял, что шутки зашли слишком далеко. Надо было с самой первой проделки наказать зачинщиков, но пленник не выказывал недовольства, а ребятам надо было спустить пар.</p><p>С другой стороны, тогда Вальтер бы не получил столь желанный подарок.</p><p>Он шел сказать, что выкуп заплачен и что завтра Оскар отправится к себе. Замер тогда на пороге камеры — Ройенталь был подвешен за запястья на цепях. Ступни едва касались пола. Ему приходилось балансировать на цыпочках, чтобы удержаться.</p><p>Танец босых ног был невероятно красив — Вальтер едва смог отвести взгляд. Лицо Оскара исказилось от ярости. Он напал молча. Стоило Вальтеру подойти ближе, как Оскар, изловчившись, постарался его пнуть. Вальтер перехватил сначала одну ногу, потом и вторую. Пытаясь причинить боль, Оскар только плотнее прижал его к себе. Поза вышла на редкость двусмысленной. Именно тогда Вальтер понял, что безумно хочет, чтобы Оскар так станцевал для него, на самых кончиках пальцев, обнаженным. Чтобы Ватер смог так же обхватить его ноги, закинуть к себе на пояс и прижаться всем телом.</p><p>Будь прокляты все боги, он был готов трахнуть его прямо там, не снимая с этих дурацких цепей.</p><p>Память услужливо подсказала, как Оскар мог бы стонать, выгибаться и кусаться, требуя, чтобы Вальтер двигался еще жестче и яростней.</p><p>Потом были сбивчивые извинения, попытка снять Оскара с подвеса, не повредив плечи, обещание наказать виновных самой страшной карой и массаж спины, который Оскар сначала отверг, а потом принял.</p><p>Разминая задеревеневшие мускулы, Вальтер решил, что разноглазый имперский ублюдок обязательно окажется в его койке. Добиться этого оказалось не так уж и легко, но Вальтер умел настоять на своем.</p><p>— Ты так классно покраснел, после того как надышался мне в шею. А я тогда мог думать только о боли в плечах, — Оскар усмехнулся и, не стесняясь наготы, отправился в ванную.</p><p>Вальтер успел еще немного поваляться в постели, сбегать в гостевую душевую, привести себя в порядок и заварить кофе, когда Оскар наплескался в свое удовольствие. Вытирая голову одной рукой, другой он придерживал пижамные штаны. Вальтер постарался не радоваться тому, что Оскар в очередной раз выбрал его одежду, пусть она и была великовата.</p><p>Решив, что взять чашку ему важнее, Оскар отпустил пояс, и тот тотчас соскользнул на самые бедра, сделав вид упоительно развратным.</p><p>— Мне понравилось, как ты топором машешь, — как бы мимоходом заметил Оскар. — Когда ты на меня напал, я сразу представил, как ты будешь танцевать в койке. Никакого интеллекта — одни инстинкты. Надо сказать, я не ошибся.</p><p>Оскар наконец стянул полотенце, явив миру торчащие ежиком волосы.</p><p>Вальтер тяжело вздохнул. За возможность видеть напыщенного фон Ройенталя таким домашним он был готов даже простить шпильку про невысокий интеллект. Какая разница, кто из них кого затаскивал в койку? Важен результат.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>